Love is Weird
by Head Writer
Summary: One shot about when two girls meet two boys


Benjamin lives with his mother Sonya,his father left him when he was born.

Benjamin s behavior is troublemaking,he have a feud with Zelina who also have a problem wit her parents.

Their rivarly spilled a lot of bad words between them.

Zelina have a younger sister Maya who is also a troublemaker,and Zelina's own problems with herself disabled her to control her younger sister.

One day Maya would come to Zelina's school,and she bumps into Benjamin.

Benjamin-Are you Maya?

Maya-Yes i im.

Benjamin-Zelinas younger sis?

Maya-Yep.

Benjamin-I look your pics on the net,you are hot babe.

Maya-Thanks.

Bnejamin-Does your sister listen to you?

Maya-No,she is annoying bitch.

Benjamin-Do you have a boyfriend?

Maya-No.

Benjamin-Can you come to me tonight.

Maya-Write me adress.

And so Maya comed at evening by Benjamin.

Benajmin-Hi caty!

Maya-So you kive here.

Benjamin-Lets go to my room.

Maya and Benjamin evening together,in half past 12...

Benjamin-I wannt to fuck you.

Maya-You are too small for that.

Benjamin-I'm older than you.

Maya-Boy,you are not on my level.

Benajmin grabs Maya and they make out with one another,they even had sex.

Meanwhille Zelina was at home worried about where Maya went,then all of sudden GIF was sent to her,and it was Benajmin fucking his sister. Zelina called the number,and Benjamin pick up.

Zelina-You son of a bitch,how dare you!.

Benjamin-Leave us alone,we trying to have a fun.

Zelina-Boy,im coming there tommorow.

Next day

Zelina showes up by Benjamin,and she sees Benjamin and Maya,both of them did not wore a shirt

Zelina-Listen up you two,that was insane what did you two had just done.

Maya-Relax girl,we only had a little fun.

Benjamin-I told ya Zelina that i will conquer your sister,and i did that.

Zelina-Lets go home Maya.

Benjamin-She only has one option.

Maya-I will go home if you Zelina spend a night with Benjamin.

Zelina-What!

Benjamin-So are you ready honey for tonight?

And since Zelina was blackmailed by her sister,she had to spend the night with Benjamin.

Benjamin-One warning Zel,i sleep always naked.

Zelina-Oh really,fuck you,and why is so hot in your room.

Benjamin-Well small room,it is not my fault.

Zelina-I will sleep withot shirt,Zelina removes t-shirt,and she lays next to Benjamin,as they gets closer,Benjamin would annoy Zelina as he would be rubbing her belly,and when Zelina slap him,Benjamin slaped her back,as they were lookíng at each other,they end up having a sex with one another.

Days later

Sonya-Ben,today your father will come.

Bejnjamin-What!

Sonya-He will bring his current wife and a son with him.

Benjamin-Damn.

Sonya-Will those girls be here today?

Benjamin-I told them to come,why not.

Hours later,,Benjamins father Jim arrived with his son Don and his wife Bayley.

Jim-Benja,you grew up.

Benjamin-Yes,and i have a girlfriend too,Zelina.

Jim-Nice too meet you,Zelina.

Don-So who are you?

Maya-Im Maya,Zelina s younger sister.

Don-Do you have a boyfriend.

Maya-No.

Benjamin-Lets go to my room.

And so four kids went to their room as they exchange thier feelings,Don gets little too close to Maya,and they shared a kiss,and later that evening they had sex.

Later that week

Don-I will take Maya back home.

Zelina-Heh,i know you love her,but...

Maya-Zelina,mom and dad wants to come here.

Zelina-Shit.

Jim-What,if they come we will explain how the things go.

Maya and Zelina s parents Raymond and Deborah arrived,with them was a Zelinas boyfriend Jerry.

Raymond-Maya,Zeilna,what is going on with you two?

Deborah-You did not answer for a long time.

Jerry-Zelina,what are you doing with this punk?

Zelina-He is not punk,he is my boyfriend.

Raymond-Be serious,girls,lets go home.

Sonya-Why you two dont stay to drink something.

And so Raymond and Deborah stayed up to evening,when it was time to go home...

Sonya-Hey Raymond,can you come quick to my bedroom,since you know how to fix the beds,can you take a quick look at my bed.

Raymond-OK

Soon as Raymond arrived,Sonya locked the doors. Sonya push Raymond to a bed,and they had a sex.

Whllie Raymond and Sonya had sex,Deborah and Jim were waiting for them,all of sudden Jim get his feet close to Deborah s bare feet and began to rub her,as Deborah looked at him,Jim got on toop of her and they make out and they had a sex.

Meanwhille Jerry went to the bath room,and he forget to lock the doors,and Bayley showes up.

Jerry-Excuse me,i forgot to lock the...

Bayley-No,no,as matter of fact,stay here,Bayley grabs him and she make out with him and they had a sex.

In the morning everyone was mixed up,Bayley slept with Jerry,Raymond slept with Sonya,Jim slept with Deborah,Zelina slpet with Benjamin,and Maya slept with Don.

When Deborah woke up,on top of her was Benjamin.

Deborah-Benjamin;what are you doing?

Benjamin-I said to your daughters that i will have a sex wizh their mother one day,and i want to realise that,and Benjamin got on her and they had sex.

the end


End file.
